Code Lyoko there really isn't a title!
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: Odd was a little bored with the same old routine of saving the world and wanted more. What happens when he gets what he wants? A girl comes into their lives AFTER the return to the past. OddXoc
1. Chapter 1

"Tower deactivated." says a pink haired computer girl.

A voice fills the area and says, "Return to the past now!"

A young blonde boy with a tail says, "Great, I live through Ms. Hertz's class all the time, and I'm still failing. Hey Jeremy, do you think we'll ever live a normal life again?" The same voice filled the area again.

"I don't know Odd. I'm still having a hard time deciding what to do about Aelita's virus."

"Well, until then, all we can do is fight Xana and hope that someday we will." said the pink haired girl, Aelita. After Jeremy pressed a button on the keyboard of an extremely high-tech computer, a white light emerged from the computer, and everything went back to the beginning of the day. Here we find five students at Kadic Academy standing by a vending machine. The spiky haired kid is holding a cup of steaming cocoa and sulking.

"What's the matter Odd? Still bummed about Ms. Hertz's class?" asks a boy with an athletic figure.

"You know, if you study more, then you might actually get by with at least a D." says a tall, black haired girl.

"I dunno," replies Odd Della Robia. "I just wish that for once, when we do a return trip to the past, that something different happens." Just then, everyone looks up to see a girl with lavender hair walking around with a lost look on her face.

"Looks like you got your wish Odd." smirks Ulrich, the handsome athletic boy. "I wonder who the new girl is?" asks Yumi Ishiyama, the Japanese girl.

"I don't know," says Aelita. "But I don't think that she was here this morning."

"Maybe we should see if this is another Xana attack." whispers Jeremy.

"Sure, right after we endure another one of Ms. Hertz's classes." sighs Odd. Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita and Odd all make their way to science class as Yumi headed over to history. While everyone in Ms. Hertz's class busy talking to one another, no body noticed that the teacher walked in with a new student.

"Everyone," she announced. "We have a new student from Japan. Her name is..."

"Rayne Mimori" the girl interrupted.

"Uh, yes. Miss Rayne is enrolled as a border here at Kadic Academy. I hope that you will all pitch in to make her feel at home." said Ms. Hertz. No body really seemed to care except for Jeremy and his friends.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from before?" asks Ulrich.

"Yeah...she's pretty..." drools Odd.

"Cut it out Odd. She may be someone created by Xana." scolds Jeremy.

"Yeah, or she could be a normal human like you guys." Aelita points out. Jeremy looks at her with a questioning look on his face. He realized that he can't argue with Aelita when she was making such an cute and innocent face, so he gave up.

After class, Odd was about to leave when...

"Hey, Odd! Where are you goin'?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, Ms. Hertz said to make the new girl feel welcome,..."

"You just want to go flirt with her!" interrupts Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." Odd says as he's heading over to Rayne Mimori.

**Rayne's POV**

I was walking to find my next class when a spiky haired boy comes walking up to me.

"Hey," he says. "You having a hard time looking for your classes?"

"Um, yeah. Is it really that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. I notice how cute this guy is. "What's your name anyways?" I asked as I was looking him up and down.

"The name's Odd Della Robia. So, do you like what you see?" he replies with a smirk on his face. I began to blush furiously. I couldn't believe that some cute guy saw that I was checking him out. How embarrassing!!!

"Um..." you stutter.

"Don't worry about it." he says. "Say, do you want to hang out sometime?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, yeah...sure." I replied.

"Great," says Odd. "Why don't we have lunch together? You can meet my friends too." Friends? Oh, great. Just when I think things are going to be great, I start to worry about what Odd's friends might think of I. I guess he saw my worried look, 'cuz he told me that everything would be okay. "See you at lunch." he says and then kisses my cheek before leaving.

I go around school thinking of ways not to embarrass myself when the final bell rang signaling lunch. Once I had my food, I looked for the spiky hair that signaled that it was Odd. It didn't take too long to find him. He spotted me and motioned for me to come over. There were four other kids there with him.

"Hi Odd," I said sheepishly as I felt myself begin to blush again. "Um...hi...everyone." Everyone gave you a reassuring smile and says hello.

"This is Jeremy the whiz kid. He's super smart, but he won't ever help me with my tests." Odd starts.

"That's because you need to learn how to study yourself!" snaps Jeremy.

"Hi, I'm Aelita." says a pink haired girl. She stands up to shake my hand and begins telling you about the rest of her friends (besides Odd...you already know him). "The girl with the black clothes is Yumi. She's from Japan. And this is Ulrich. He's into soccer."

"Nice to meet you." I managed to stammer. I could feel that I was still blushing furiously.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on, sit down." said Ulrich. I got a little more embarrassed having been told to sit down by someone I hardly knew. I tried to decide where to sit. I sat in between Odd and Ulrich. I had a fun time getting to know everyone. While talking to Yumi about Japan, a the fat P.E. teacher, Jim came up to me.

"Are you uh...Rayne Mimori?" he asks.

"Um, yes. Yes I am. Why?" I responded with a puzzled look on my face.

"I was told to tell you that you will be sharing a room with uh...Aelita Stones. Yeah, that's it."

As he waddled away, I turned to Aelita and say, "This is going to be great! I already have some cool friends, and now I get to share a room with you! This day just keeps getting better and better!" Just as I was about to continue talking to Yumi, a girl about my age walked up with two boy following her.

"Hey! You're the new girl aren't you! Well, let me tell you something. Just because you're friends with Jeremy and his stupid friends, doesn't mean that you can steel Ulrich from me!" I was quite shocked at what was going on. A girl I never met before just came up and started yelling at me. Just then, Odd and Ulrich double team her and make her and her groupies leave.

"Don't worry about her." Said Jeremy. "That's just Sissy."

"Yeah, she takes way too much time in the bathroom." says Aelita with a frown on her face.

"But it's all for her Ulrich dear!!!" chirps Odd. Ulrich smacks him upside the head and Yumi had a frustrated look on her face. I could tell that this year was going to be weird.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since I first moved to Kadic Academy. Things were going great with me and my friends. The only weird thing is that they keep on running off so much, and they just won't tell me what's going on. One night, I decided to stop by Jeremy's room. It was mostly because I forgot about the test in science and I needed his notes, but I could also ask him about what he does with his friends all the time. As I approached the door, I could hear voices. Jeremy had company, and the door was cracked. Seizing the opportunity, I snuck up and looked inside. Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich were all inside arguing about something.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should tell her." Snapped Odd.

"And **_I_** think that it's a bad idea." Jeremy hissed as he jumped up from his chair.

"Look, we're going to have to tell her sooner or later about Lyoko, so why not tomorrow?" Aelita asked. Suddenly, everything stopped and Ulrich had his gaze locked on the door. He moved towards it, and you mentally panicked. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Soon, the door was opened, and I was face-to-face with Ulrich and the rest of my friends. I tried to say something, but that came out was a strangled whimper. The athletic boy hurriedly pulled me inside. Ulrich sate me on Jeremy's bed, and everyone was staring at me.

"How much did you hear?!" Jeremy yelled at me. I was starting to get scared. I had never seen this side of Jeremy before. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm soooo sor-rry! I didn't mean to!!! P-please f-forg-give me!!!" I cried. Nothing mattered to me at that point. I had violated my friends trust! How could they ever trust me again? Just then, I felt someone's hand on my face. It was Odd. He was wiping off my tears. For just a brief moment, I thought I saw a look of love in his eyes.

"Okay, we might as well tell you everything." sighed Jeremy before he divulged into the story about Lyoko and Xana.

"So, Xana is bad. Right? And you guys are the heroes who save the world, but nobody knows?" I asked.

"That's about it." yawned Yumi. "It's getting late, I'm heading to bed." Everyone agreed and left. I was about to leave when Jeremy stopped me.

"Hey, um maybe I could bring you to Lyoko sometime?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, sounds great! Can we all go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um...sure." said Jeremy, his head sort of dropped. The next morning, everyone was waiting by the vending machines when you came out.

"Hey!!! Over Here!!" called Odd as he came running up to you. "There's...been...an attack." he panted.

"Huh? An attack? You mean buy that Xana thing?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, I heard Ulrich scream. Jim, the P.E teacher was attacking him!

"Everyone, to the factory!" called out Jeremy as Odd took my hand. "This way!" he said and Odd pulled me towards the woods. By the time we caught up to everyone, they were climbing down a manhole.

"After you Princess." Odd gestured, and I climbed down the ladder. In the tunnel, there were scooters and skateboards. Odd grabbed his and pulled me on with him. It seemed to take forever because Odd was going slower than usual, but soon we reached the end of the tunnel and the factory. After going down the elevator, we came into an amazing room with a giant computer.

"So what do you think?" asked Jeremy. I was about to leave the elevator when someone pulled me back. It was Yumi.

"We're the next floor. That's where the scanners are." We continued down the shaft to a room with huge test tube looking things.

"I ain't getting in there!" I exclaimed. I started backing away and tripped, falling into Ulrich's arms.

"Careful there." he said blushing. I quickly got up as Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita were getting into the scanners. Jeremy's voice was ringing through the entire room, but I didn't pay attention. I was too fascinated by Odd.

**_'Awww, he looks so cute in this light. What am I thinking! I'm about to go onto this Lyoko thingy, and I'm thinking about Odd!'_** I thought to myself.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Odd asked. Then he gets a huge smirk on his face. "Oh, I get it. You just couldn't resist my charm."

"No! It's not like that! I'm mean yeah, but no. I think..." I stammered, still blushing wildly.

"Whatever." he said and walked into the now empty scanner.

"Hey, where's Ulrich, and Yumi, and Aelita?" I asked.

"Oh them? They're just on Lyoko." Odd answered. I was still a little freaked out by the whole thing, but I decided that if Xana was going to attack my friends, then I wanted to help.

"Alright, get in the scanners. Rayne, I'm going to get you set up. That way, you'll be a permanent part of our group." said Jeremy as I walked in the scanner. The doors closed on me, and I started to freak out.

"Jeremy," I said. "Is this supposed to happen?" Before I heard a voice answering me, the scanner began to light up. My body started to feel warm, and then a white light filled the area. A digital world pixilated in front of me, and I ended up falling on someone. It was Ulrich. "Sorry!" I began to say until you actually saw him. "Ulrich, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look at yourself. You've been virtualized to." Not believing what Ulrich had just said, I looked down to see for myself. Sure enough, I have a demon slayer like outfit on. It was black and pink and really tight, and you couldn't help but start blushing.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Fine" I said.

"Hey Odd," called Ulrich. "I'm going to stay hear and help Rayne use her weapons." Odd just nodded and hopped on a floating skateboard with Aelita. Yumi took off on a floating scooter type thing. I felt surprisingly jealous when Aelita put her hands on Odd's waist.

**_'What am I thinking?'_** I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you ready? You have these hidden weapons in your arms it looks like. We don't need to go over that yet.." said Ulrich. For about 10 minutes, me and Ulrich kept training until I got everything perfect. I sat down on a rock, panting like a dog when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you're doing great." said Ulrich. He moved down to face me and says, "You know, if you keep practicing like this, then you'll be even better than Odd." he said.

"Yeah, but, I don't..." suddenly, while I was in mid-sentence, Ulrich kissed me.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the materialization process!" says Jeremy as Ulrich disappears. Soon I feel the same sensation as before, and I am brought back to Earth to a smiling Odd and Ulrich.


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form

After stepping out of the scanner, I just stood there. Odd and Ulrich were both starting at me, and Ulrich was blushing.

"I have to go." I said, and ran out of the room. Surprisingly, you managed to make it back to Kadic. The next day, I avoided everyone, especially Odd and Ulrich. I did that for a few weeks. The only time I did talk to them was when you went on Lyoko, and even then, I always trained with Yumi. One day, Jim decided to take me to and the rest of my class to the pool. I was afraid, because Yumi wasn't there to help me. Luckily, I had Aelita there with me. I kept a towel wrapped around me the whole time until we were able to have free time. I was wearing a red bikini with flames that were an even brighter red. Every boy in the area dropped what they were doing. Even Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd stopped their splash war to look at me. I was trying to slip in casually, when Sissi came and pushed me in. I was about to tell her off, when Odd came by my side.

"Hey, Sissi! You don't want to get in the pool, now do you?"

"And why wouldn't I?" she snapped.

"Because! Evil witches tend to melt when they get wet!" I couldn't help but laugh at Odd's insult. "Here," he said. "why don't you come hang with us? Aelita's over there too." Without much choice, I swam over to where everyone else was. Herb and Nicholas were both staring at me as I passed by. That made me feel even more uncomfortable. The whole time, I just sat there and watched my friends have fun, waiting for the right time to slip away. Finally, when everyone was too busy ragging on Jeremy, I took the chance to slip away to the other side of the pool. Unfortunately, I ran into Herb and Nicholas. Now I was wishing that I stayed with the others. Luckily, it looked as if Odd had seen me leave.

"Um...hi Miss Rayne." said Nicholas; he was blushing so much that he was completely red. "I was wondering if...you would, um... go out with me?" I couldn't help but just sit there. It was shocking enough to have him staring at me all the time, but to have him actually ask me out? It was really starting to freak me out.

"Well, you see I-I..." I began to stutter. Fortunately for me, someone cut me off.

"You see, she can't." said Odd.

"And why not?" snapped Nicholas.

"Cuz," Odd said. "she's dating me." That just threw me over the edge. I had no idea what was going on anymore. First, Ulrich kissed me, then Odd says he's going out with me. What was going on? Luckily, that got Herb and Nicholas to leave. After that, Jim called everyone out of the pool. Odd became really quiet the whole way home. He didn't say anything to me the whole day actually. Then, late at night, I heard a knocking at my door. It was Odd.

"Hi. Um, can I come in?" he asked. In the little amount of light, I could still tell he was blushing.

"Sure," I said. "come in." As he walked in, I began to blush too. I was pretty sure he could see how red my face was, so I tried to cover it up.

"I wanted too ask you something." he said. "About earlier, I just.."

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted. "You were just trying to help me."

"That's just it! I meant it! I want to go out with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form

After a long sleepless night, it was finally morning. I couldn't believe it. Odd had just asked me out!!!! I've never been asked out! No one has ever even kissed me! Well, I guess that's not true. Ulrich kissed me on Lyoko. But still, it was all so overwhelming.

"I can't believe he asked me out." I said aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" says a voice from outside my room. It was Sissi.

"No one!" I said. "Just leave me alone!"

"Ooh. Touchy! I think I know who it is!! It's Ulrich isn't it! HA! It is! You're blushing!" It was true. I was blushing, but I didn't mean to! Thoughts of Ulrich kissing me just swam into my head. Suddenly Sissi ran off, and I was left alone. 

**  
SISSI'S POV**

I had just found out that the not-so-new girl, Rayne Mimori, was asked out by Ulrich Stern!!!! No one was aloud to have my Ulrich!!! Suddenly, I hatched an idea that would make Ulrich all mine. I went running outside looking for Yumi Ishiyama.

"Oh YUMI!!!" you called out. Yumi was over by the vending machines waiting for Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Hey Sissi, um, what's up?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. I tried to put on the best upset face that I could before saying everything else.

"I hate to brake it to you, but..."

"What is it?" asked Yumi, her confusion growing.

Then I just blurted it out, "ULRICH ASKED RAYNE OUT!!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!" Yumi looked completely shocked, and then she stormed off to where Ulrich was. He was with Aelita, Jeremy and Odd. He tried saying hi to her but she didn't give him the chance. Yumi immediately slapped him, and yelled everything at him. How she found out about him and Rayne, about how she liked him...everything. After that, she just stormed off in tears. Ulrich was completely shocked. Just after Yumi stormed off, Rayne came up to the others. 

**RAYNE'S POV**

"Hey!" I said as I approached your friends. All I got is a dirty look from Jeremy and Ulrich. Aelita was just looking at Jeremy, and Odd was looking down at the ground. I asked what was wrong, and Ulrich told me off and left.

"That was really low, Rayne." said Jeremy as he and Aelita followed after Ulrich. Only me and Odd were left. He looked up, and noticing your confused expression, explained everything.

"B-but I..." I started to say, but Odd just left. I couldn't believe it. I ran away crying towards my bedroom.

**SISSI'S POV**

I just watched stupid Rayne Mimori run away crying after her friends told her off. Everything was going perfectly. Soon, Ulrich would be all mine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Top of Form**

**RAYNE'S POV**

I was in my room, sitting on my bed crying when I spotted my suitcase in the corner of my room. I grabbed it and started packing. When I was almost done packing so I could leave, I heard a knocking at my door. It was Aelita, and she looked a little worried.

"Go away." I said, giving her an evil glare. "I'm leaving this place! It's not like anyone would care anyways!" Suddenly, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Odd told me." she said. Immediately, I whirled around to face her. Her face was filled with tears. "I'm really sorry that this is happening to you, but Jeremy thinks you shouldn't hang around us anymore." I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked at what I just heard. What was happening? Why was this happening? Then I remembered Sissi questioning me this morning and then running off.

"Don't worry Aelita," I said with a tone of confidence in my voice. "I think I know who did this." With that, I ran off looking for Sissi.

I was running out on campus when I saw her. She was over buy a tree with Herb and Nicholas. She was talking about something, so I decided to come in for a closer look. I snuck up behind the tree so I could listen.

"Yeah! And now Ulrich is all alone. I can finally make my move!" she laughed. I was outraged. How could Sissi do this to me?

"Hey Sissi!" I said as I came from behind the tree.

"Huh? D-did you hear that?!" she stammered; she was in shock at the fact that I was behind the tree listening to her.

"So it was you this whole time! You did this to me and my friends! You made Yumi think that Ulrich asked me out when it was Odd!" Suddenly, I froze up. I had just reveled that Odd was the one who asked me out. "Okay," I managed to slip out. "I want you to tell Yumi and Ulrich that you were the one who spread that rumor. Then, I want you to apologize."

"What makes you think that I'm gonna do that?" she snapped.

I quickly gripped her by the collar and held a fist up and said, "Because, I don't think you want a fist in your face." Sissi quickly agreed and followed me to where Yumi was. As we approached, she gave me a cold stare. "Uh, Yumi," I said. "Sissi has something to say." Sissi told Yumi everything.

"Then, if Ulrich didn't ask you out," said Yumi with a puzzled look on her face. "Then who did?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Odd." Yumi apologized and gave me a hug before she, Sissi and me left to talk to Ulrich. He was hanging out with Odd by the vending machines, and he gave me the same greeting Yumi did. Like Yumi, he asked who really asked me out. But instead of me answering, Odd spoke up.

"I did," he began. " and I still haven't gotten an answer Rayne." I heart started bounding as he asked if I would go out with him.

"O-odd," I began, sweat now starting to come. "I-I w-w-would..." Everyone was just staring at me, waiting for an answer. Finally, I said something… just one word, "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Top of Form**

It was a Saturday, and I was sitting outside with Odd and Jeremy. I was in Odd's arms, enjoying the attention I was receiving. Jeremy was saying something about how Xana was being too quiet or whatever, but I didn't care. Suddenly, an alarm on Jeremy's laptop went off. Xana struck again.

"Rayne, call Aelita. Odd, you go get Ulrich and tell him to get Yumi. I guess Xana isn't very patient." After doing what Jeremy instructed, I headed towards the factory, and inside to the scanners. I was already inside one of them when I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Rayne, the others aren't here yet, so I'm going to virtualize you first."

"Fire away Jeremy!" I said as the scanner doors closed. Once I was on the pixilated ground, I looked around at the wintry scene in front of me. Suddenly, I was pulled into an ice cavern. Someone had snuck up on me and had their hand over my mouth. Jeremy started calling my name, because he saw something on the screen. I tried to squirm away, but I couldn't. Suddenly some guy started talking to you.

"You wouldn't happen to be Rayne Mimori, would you?" I looked up to see a black haired boy with handsome blue eyes.

"Rayne? Are you there?" Odd and the others had finally made it to Lyoko.

"Hey, keep an ear out for the name Jet Hatori." said the boy who was holding me, and without another word, he kissed me. It all happened within a split second. Before I could blink, I was on the floor in the scanner room. Odd was buy my side, stroking my lavender hair.

"What happened?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, the tower deactivated itself and we couldn't find you." said Odd, a worried look on his face. I looked around at my friends and decided to tell them about Jet, making sure I left out the little detail about the kiss.

That night, I was laying awake in bed, Aelita was already asleep. The thought of the boy on Lyoko kept me up all night. The next day, as I was going to see your friends, I saw a black-haired boy with dazzling blue eyes. It was Jet. I was absolutely positive. As soon as he saw me, he came walking over to me and said hi.

"Hi," I said. "are you...?"

"Jet? Yeah that's me." the boy said. For some strange reason, I felt like you knew him.

Then all of a sudden, I blurted out, "Do you wanna meet my friends?" Jet nodded, and so I turned around and started heading over by the vending machines. Jet stayed behind with his cell phone to his ear.

"I found her Xana. I found Rayne Mimori."


	9. Chapter 9

**Top of Form**

I was still walking when I realized that Jet is just standing behind me.

"Hey!!" I yelled. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind!" Jet quickly put away his cell phone and ran to catch up to me.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just talking to my father."

"Oh. Okay." I said as the two of us continue to my friends. Everyone was waiting by the vending machines like always, and as I approached, they all gave me confused looks. "Hey guys!" I said, completely forgetting about Jet.

"Um, Rayne... who is your new friend?" It was Odd. There was a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "This is Jet Hatori. You know, the guy from Lyoko."

"Hi everybody." Jet said with a smile. Everyone was still a little suspicious, especially Odd and Jeremy, but they decided to give Jet a chance. After everyone introduced themselves, the bell rang for class.

Yumi had already ran towards History when Aelita asked, "Aren't you coming to class Jet?"

"Nah. I don't go to school." he replied.

"Then where are you gonna go?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"I was hoping to head back to the factory...that is if you guys don't mind. I don't really have any place to go." Jet was starting to feel a little nervous from being questioned.

"But you said that you were talking to your father earlier." I chimed.

"Yeah, I did, but unfortunately, he's always moving around. He can't afford to take me on his trips, so he just leaves me alone. My mother died when I was little, so I have no one to be with. I finally just ran away from it all." I could tell that Jet was starting to get a little annoyed, so I decided that it would be best to leave him alone for a while and meet up with him later. I said good-bye to him and left with the others for class while holding Odd's hand. Halfway there, Odd pulled me aside while the others went ahead.

"Hey, what's up with you and Jet?" You were a bit shocked by his sudden change in personality.

"Nothing... why?" I asked. I couldn't understand why Odd was acting so strange. His normal happy disposition was being replaced by a serious look of jealousy. I suddenly smiled and said, "Don't worry, nothing can tear me away from you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered class.

**  
FF to next week**

"Wow, I can't believe the week has gone by so fast." said Yumi as she sat in the sunshine. We were all outside by the bench, soaking up the sun.

"Yeah, and with the dance coming up, there is bound to be love in the air!" Aelita giggled. Jeremy instantly turned red at the mention of love. A groan sounded from Ulrich and I turned to ask him what was wrong.

"Sissi has been constantly following me around and asking about the dance." he explained. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I was really excited about everything actually. I had just gotten my out fit, and Odd had asked me to go with him. Well, seeing as we were dating, we were obviously going together, but still it was nice to be asked.

**FF the dance **

Everyone was at the dance having a great time. Yumi and Ulrich were dancing on the dance floor (with Sissi constantly trying to cut in), Aelita and Jeremy were over by the DJ talking about music, and me and Odd were over by the food talking. I suddenly feel someone tapping me on the shoulder and I saw Jet smiling at me.

"Hey you," he said in a way that made me blush. Odd was just glaring daggers at Jet, but he didn't seem to notice. "I was wondering if you would dance with me, I mean, you are the only girl I know around here." Once again, I couldn't help but blush.

I turned to Odd and say, "Would you mind? I promise to be good." After batting my eyes at him, Odd gave in and I gave him a quick kiss before going off with Jet. When we reached the dance floor, a fast song erupted from the speakers, and the two of us started to dance.

"I've been watching you Rayne. I've been studying your every move." came Jet's smooth voice. It startled me how nice he was before, but now he sounded so cold and strange.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"I am here to take you back to our creator...XANA." Jet begins to smile wickedly, and I turned to find my friends. I see Odd walking up to me, a wave of relief floods me. I was about to go over to him, when Jet's cold hand grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. I was completely shocked, and I could almost see Odd's hurt face looking at me. I pushed Jet off of me and go over to Odd. His expression was blank. It was almost as if his mind was wiped clean.

"Odd?" I said cautiously. He finally came to his senses and turns away. I was about to call after him when Jeremy and Aelita walked up to me. A worried looked played across their faces.

"XANA." was all that was heard. For some strange reason, all the noise around me began to die down. I saw everyone moving around and talking to each other, but I just couldn't hear it. Everything started to go black, and as I felt myself fall, the only thing I could hear was the cold laughter of Jet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Top of Form**

I woke up to find myself in Jeremy's arms and everyone on the dance floor was circling around me. My friends weren't anywhere to be found.

"What happened Rayne?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"Jet... he's with...XANA." I panted. It was strange, I didn't know why that faint took so much energy out of me.

"Well, come on. Everyone is waiting for us outside. We need to get to the factory." Me and everyone else left the dance and headed over to the factory. Several times, I looked over at Odd, but he was always looking the other way. He seemed really hurt. When I got in the sewer, he didn't give me a lift like he always did, so I rode with Yumi on her skateboard. We finally arrived at the factory, and Jeremy left for the super computer. I tried to catch Odd's gaze, but when I did, I didn't like what happened. Sure, I managed to get him to look at me, but it was a look of hurt, anger, and pain. He gave me an icy glare that made me stop in my tracks. He turned to head into the scanner, but I had pulled him to face me.

"What?" he snapped. I was really surprised.

"Odd, are you okay? You seem really upset, and you keep on glaring at me." I said.

"Oh, rally? I hadn't noticed." he said icily. I was on the verge of tears, but I just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay.

"Odd, please..." I pleaded, but he cut me off.

"Please what? I saw you. I saw you kissing Jet. What was that about, huh? I thought that you liked me!" he half yelled. The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks. There was a large not in my throat, and I couldn't seem to say anything. Instead, I pushed past him and went into the scanner. The tears weren't going to let up, and they were still coming even when I got on Lyoko. Everyone else was there, and they gave me worried and disappointed looks.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"For what?" It was Yumi.

"You must hate me. Jet kissed me, and Odd saw it. Didn't he tell you?" I said. I started to quietly cry to myself again.

"Yeah, he did." Ulrich said. "Why did you do it? And what happened? How come you fainted?"

"I don't know." I said. "but I do know this... he's working with XANA." Everyone's face showed so many emotions at once: hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, and a whole range of other emotions.

"Don't worry Rayne." came Jeremy's voice. "We'll stop him." With that, a new found confidence erupted in me. All I wanted to do was fight. Everyone took off (Odd had finally made it to Lyoko), and sure enough, there was an activated tower. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were fighting a range of monsters while I stayed behind to help Aelita. Everything was going great, and me and Aelita were about to get to the tower. Unfortunately, it was all part of XANA's trap. Out of no where, a scyphazoa came and wrapped its tentacles around me, and I was thrown into the tower. Outside, a blue crab like monster was creating an icy wall to prevent anyone from entering.

I was inside the tower, a place that I had never been to on Lyoko. Everything was a digital electric blue. I could see the information and files zooming up and down along the walls around me. It really was a great site, but XANA had interrupted my last moment of peace. A sharp pain grew inside my head, and I felt like it was going to explode. A cold laugh filled my ears, and you no matter how hard I tried to scream, I just couldn't.

"Hahahahaha! Finally, my child, you have returned to me." came an unearthly voice. It was XANA. Even though it was the first time I had ever heard him, I knew it was him.

**_'What is he talking about?'_** I thought through the on going pain.

"Don't you know? I am your creator. I am the reason that you exist. You were created to destroy Earth. Unfortunately, during the transfer process, your memory was wiped blank." I didn't know what to say. Another surge of pain went through my head, and an image of Jet came to me. Things were getting clearer.

"That's why you created Jet! You made him to get to me!!" I managed to say. XANA's laughter filled my head again.

"Yes," he chuckled. "And now that I have you... I can complete the process in making you the ultimate weapon!" The pain in my head grew even more as I let out an earsplitting scream.

**ODD'S POV**

Me and your friends were trying desperately to break the ice wall that kept Rayne trapped in the tower, but nothing seemed to work. What would happen if I never saw her again? The last thing that happened between the two of us was that I was yelling at her, and she ran away crying. It really made me feel bad that the one person I really liked, probably hates me now. Suddenly I could hear Rayne's painful scream echo from the tower. As quickly as it came, it was gone, and we all found ourselves back in the scanner room in a heap on the floor. Rayne wasn't there. There was still one scanner with the doors still closed.

"Jeremy!" I yelled. "Jeremy! Rayne isn't here!" Jeremy was about to say something, but the doors suddenly glided open. Inside I saw Rayne's limp form, but she was completely different. Her once lavender hair was now jet black with only faint streaks of her original color, and she had XANA's symbol across her back. Her clothes were completely black too. She was wearing a gothic looking dress. She had a scared expression on her face too. I was about to go up to her and bring her into a big hug, but she backed away with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Rayne, it's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore." I said trying to calm her down, but she slowly shook her head from side to side. "Rayne... it's me, Odd. Don't you remember?" I asked, fearing her answer. Once again, she sadly shook her head from side to side. No.


	11. Chapter 11

**Top of Form**

For the past few days, Odd and the others have been in a sort of stupor. Ever since that day when Rayne came out of the scanner in the state that she was in, no one could even bring themselves to smile. Jet was no longer around either. Yumi wasn't paying attention in her classes, Ulrich and Odd were always zoned out. Even Jeremy and Aelita didn't even bother trying during class. No one really seemed to know what was going on. One day, when Ulrich and the gang walked into Ms. Hurt's class, they noticed an empty seat. "Odd." Ulrich uttered. Jeremy nodded and gave the empty seat on last sympathetic look before sitting in his own. Once again, as the teacher droned on about molecular structures, Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich fell into their usual stupor, their thoughts constantly wandering to Odd.

**MEANWHILE  
**

In the sewer leading towards the factory, one solitary set of footsteps could be heard echoing along the walls. Odd was slowly making his way down towards the skateboards he used to make it across the streams of sewage in the large tunnels. He skated all the way to the ladder and climbed up to the surface. He made his way down to the super computer room, where he saw my sleeping form. I was in the same black dress I had when I got out of the scanner that one day, and there was a large tattoo of XANA's symbol on my stomach. Odd walked over to me and sat down. His hand wandered to my head as he stroked my lavender streaked hair. It was a shame. The once bright purple hair I had was almost completely black. I started to stir, and my eyes fluttered open. I darted up and began to scoot backwards, but Odd's soothing voice made me stop.

"Hey... it's okay. It's just me. It's Odd... remember?" I shook your head from side to side. He let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave.

"O-o-dd." you try to say. Odd stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"What did you say?" he asked with a tone of confusion.

"Odd." I said again.

**ODD'S POV**

She had said my name. **_My_** name. Does that mean that she could possibly remember me? If she does remember me, then there could be some hope, but after the way I treated her, I'm surprised she isn't mad at me. My usual depressed mood came over me again, until I felt two hands on my arm.

"Odd. Odd. Odd. Odd." Rayne kept on repeating my name, almost as if to keep me from leaving. All I could do was smile at how cute she looked. Sure she looked different, but inside, I knew that she was the same Rayne Mimori that I knew.

The door opened and I turned to see the old gang.

"Anything new?" Yumi asked in a tired voice.

"Odd." squeaked Rayne, a smile on her face. She seamed proud of herself for learning my name. The group had a shocked look on their face, but I just smiled along with Rayne. I couldn't contain myself, I grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"You're just too cute Rayne." I said softly.

"Odd!" came Jeremy's angry voice. "We can't do this to her! Rayne can't remember us! How would you feel if some strange person just started hugging you?"

"Safe." Jeremy looked completely shocked, because I'm not the one who answered. It was Rayne. "Safe." she said again as she wrapped her frail arms around me. "Odd. Safe." Tears were begging to flow from my eyes. She felt safe around me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Top of Form**

Several more weeks had passed, and the gang's mood had become better. Well, it had become a lot better, especially Odd's. Everyday, they would visit Rayne at the factory and say hi. She was starting to learn how to speak again, though she sometimes had hard times saying the names of her old friends.

"No, its Aelita. Eye-lee-tuh." Aelita encouraged, but she just wasn't having any luck.

"Lita." Rayne said happily, a goofy grin plastered on her face. Aelita just gave a heavy sigh and walked over to Odd.

"Odd, maybe you should try. She does seem to be fond of you." Odd blushed a little, but all the same, he went and sat down next to Rayne.

"Hey Ray." he grunted while sitting.

"Odd." Rayne chirped, and a smile was brought to Odd's face.

"Yeah." he whispered. Tears were begging to pour out like rain.

"Odd, sad?" Rayne asked with an innocent look. She tilted her head to look at him and he started to laugh.

"You know, you look really cute when you do that." he said between laughs. Rayne just smiled and said.

"Happy." She was able to get her point across with just one or two words, and it was really cute too. The only problem existing was, she wasn't the Rayne that they remembered. Everyone missed her so much even though she was sitting right in front of them.

"Ae-li-ta." Rayne suddenly said, breaking the dreary silence that filled the room. Aelita's eyes widened, and she gave Rayne a huge hug.

"Oh Rayne! That was perfect!"

"Hey, Aelita, you're choking me!" It was so strange. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Rayne. At that moment, she had actually sounded like the girl they remembered. Although, as quickly as it came, Rayne went back to her docile nature that was now her own. It was sad. For a split second, Odd and the others actually thought that they had their friend back. The strange silence filled the room again, and Aelita let go of Rayne.

"Quiet. Shhhh." Rayne whispered, putting a finger up to her mouth. Everyone remained silent, and Rayne seemed pleased with herself in having her friends obey her.

"Maybe we should go you guys." Jeremy suggested weakly. He too was on the verge of tears. The others nodded, said their good-byes to Rayne and left.

**ODD'S POV**

(in bed) I stared up at the ceiling as Ulrich's soft snores filled the room. I couldn't stand it. I had said such mean things to her, and now her entire memory of me and the others is gone. I never even got to apologize. Is this my punishment? I suppose so. I just miss her so much. She's not like any other girl I've met. I used to try and date every girl in my grade. Heck, I even dated two girls at a time. But when I met Rayne, I felt so different. It was like I didn't want just any other girl; I wanted her. Just seeing her smile made me happy. It made me feel good to see her cheerful face, and now... I can't even have that without realizing that she doesn't even know how I feel anymore. I had to do something. I decided to make my way to the factory and tell her how I fell. I got out of bed, and I went to go see Rayne.

**RAYNE'S POV**

Odd. Odd. Why does that name sound so familiar? I want to know... who he is... why I feel so safe around him. Who is he? There are so many things going on that I can't explain, and I can't even speak anymore. I can't even tell these strange new people how scared I am. I want to tell them, because they seem so familiar. I feel like I've known them from some where.

**_'You don't remember do you?'_** a cold voice echoed in my head. What was that?

"Who's there?" I call out into the empty void of my mind.

**_'You really don't know who I am, do you?'_** the voice persisted.

"Please, tell me. Who are you?" I beg. I was scared. A voice was in my head, and I didn't know whether or not I was going crazy. Suddenly, a searing pain filled my head, and my stomach started to burn. I began to scream, hoping someone outside these electronic walls could here me. "What are you doing to me?" I cry out. The pain in my head increased as the voice boomed in my already aching mind.

**_'You will come back to me. You will be mine once more. I created you. You cannot escape me.'_** It felt like my head was about to split open from the pain, and the pain in my stomach didn't cease. The cloth covering my belly began to burn off, reveling the strange symbol left on my skin. I never knew what it was until now. Now I knew what it was, and I felt scared. It was the mark of my creator. It was the mark of XANA.

**ODD'S POV  
**

I could hear Rayne's pain stricken screams just as I was entering the elevator. Fear pulsed through my veins as I jabbed the button and started plummeting towards the super computer. All I could think about was how to get to her. I had to help her, even if she couldn't remember me. I just had to be the one to know she was okay. I reached the room after what seemed like an eternity, and just as I was about to enter the room, everything became deathly quiet. My heart almost stopped when the door opened, showing Rayne collapsed on the floor. I quickly ran over to her and sat her up in my lap. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to show a look of pain and terror.

"Rayne, are you okay?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"Odd. I'm scared. He hurt me. He's coming for me. I'm just so scared." Rayne muttered as she pulled me closer. Hers tears that had now started to fall began to stain my shirt. I couldn't understand it.

"Rayne," I said. "you're talking. I don't get it. What's going on? Who hurt you? Who's coming for you?" I was so worried. I was afraid of the answer, because I had an idea of who it was just by looking into her eyes as she stared up at me. One word escaped her lips.

"XANA."


	13. Chapter 13

Top of Form

**RAYNE'S POV**

****

FF to that night

I was laying on my back in the strange computer room, thinking of what that strange voice had said. It was starting to worry me. When I told that Odd boy that it was someone called XANA, his eyes widened with fear, and he went to get his friends. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew that it couldn't be good. Suddenly, the door opened, and the same people piled into the room. The one with glasses, Jeremy, came straight towards me.

"Rayne, are you okay? What has XANA done to you?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me a bit.

"He gave me a warning." I told him solemnly. Like Odd's, his eyes also widened, but I thought that it was due to shock.

"Rayne... you can speak again." Jeremy then pulled me into an embrace, but it was a short one. "Hey, what's this on your stomach?" he asked as he made me turn my stomach to the others. I could hear Yumi and Aelita gasp.

"It's XANA's mark." Ulrich said in almost monotone. It scared me how serious they were being. I knew that it was a dangerous matter, but I didn't know why.

"What's going on?" I asked. Although I was afraid of the answer, I had to know. I had a right to didn't I? The room became eerily quiet, and my worried feeling only grew. "What's going on?" I repeated. When no answer met my question, I decided to give up. What seemed like hours passed in dead silence.

Finally, Odd said, "It's getting late. We'll come back tomorrow Rayne." He then came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Suddenly, images started to flash in my head. It was almost as if I was watching a movie that only I could see.

(Memory one)

_**I was walking to find my next class when a spiky haired boy comes walking up to me. **_

_**"Hey," he says. "You having a hard time looking for your classes?"**_

_**"Um, yeah. Is it really that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. I notice how cute this guy is. "What's your name anyways?" I asked as I was looking him up and down. **_

_**"The name's Odd Della Robia. So, do you like what you see?" he replies with a smirk on his face. I began to blush furiously. I couldn't believe that some cute guy saw that I was checking him out. How embarrassing!!!**_

_**"Um..." you stutter.**_

_**"Don't worry about it." he says. "Say, do you want to hang out sometime?" **_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

(Memory two)

_**I go around school thinking of ways not to embarrass myself when the final bell rang signaling lunch. Once I had my food, I looked for the spiky hair that signaled that it was Odd. It didn't take too long to find him. He spotted me and motioned for me to come over. There were four other kids there with him. **_

_**"Hi Odd," I said sheepishly as I felt myself begin to blush again. "Um...hi...everyone." Everyone gave you a reassuring smile and says hello.**_

_**"This is Jeremy the whiz kid. He's super smart, but he won't ever help me with my tests." Odd starts.**_

_**"That's because you need to learn how to study yourself!" snaps Jeremy. **_

_**"Hi, I'm Aelita." says a pink haired girl. She stands up to shake my hand and begins telling you about the rest of her friends (besides Odd...you already know him). "The girl with the black clothes is Yumi. She's from Japan. And this is Ulrich. He's into soccer."**_

_**"Nice to meet you." I managed to stammer. I could feel that I was still blushing furiously. **_

**_"Well, don't just stand there! Come on, sit down." said Ulrich._**

(Memory three)**  
_Ulrich sat me on Jeremy's bed, and everyone was staring at me._**

"_**How much did you hear?!" Jeremy yelled at me. I was starting to get scared. I had never seen this side of Jeremy before. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.**_

_**"I'm soooo sor-rry! I didn't mean to!!! P-please f-forg-give me!!!" I cried. Nothing mattered to me at that point. I had violated my friends trust! How could they ever trust me again? Just then, I felt someone's hand on my face. It was Odd. He was wiping off my tears. For just a brief moment, I thought I saw a look of love in his eyes.**_

_**"Okay, we might as well tell you everything." sighed Jeremy before he divulged into the story about Lyoko and Xana.**_

_**"So, Xana is bad. Right? And you guys are the heroes who save the world, but nobody knows?" I asked.**_

_**"That's about it." yawned Yumi. "It's getting late, I'm heading to bed." Everyone agreed and left. I was about to leave when Jeremy stopped me.**_

_**"Hey, um maybe I could bring you to Lyoko sometime?" **_

(Memory four)  
**_A digital world pixilated in front of me, and I ended up falling on someone. It was Ulrich. "Sorry!" I began to say until you actually saw him. "Ulrich, is that you?" I asked. _**

_**"Yeah. Look at yourself. You've been virtualized to." Not believing what Ulrich had just said, I looked down to see for myself. Sure enough, I have a demon slayer like outfit on. It was black and pink and really tight, and you couldn't help but start blushing. **_

(Memory five)  
**_Finally, when everyone was too busy ragging on Jeremy, I took the chance to slip away to the other side of the pool. Unfortunately, I ran into Herb and Nicholas. Now I was wishing that I stayed with the others. Luckily, it looked as if Odd had seen me leave. _**

_**"Um...hi Miss Rayne." said Nicholas; he was blushing so much that he was completely red. "I was wondering if...you would, um... go out with me?" I couldn't help but just sit there. It was shocking enough to have him staring at me all the time, but to have him actually ask me out? It was really starting to freak me out. **_

_**"Well, you see I-I..." I began to stutter. Fortunately for me, someone cut me off.**_

_**"You see, she can't." said Odd. **_

_**"And why not?" snapped Nicholas. **_

_**"Cuz," Odd said. "she's dating me."**_

(Memory six)  
**_I was pretty sure he could see how red my face was, so I tried to cover it up. _**

_**"I wanted too ask you something." he said. "About earlier, I just.." **_

**_"Don't worry about it." I interrupted. "You were just trying to help me." _**

_**"That's just it! I meant it! I want to go out with you!" **_

(Memory seven)  
**_"Uh, Yumi," I said. "Sissi has something to say." Sissi told Yumi everything. _**

_**"Then, if Ulrich didn't ask you out," said Yumi with a puzzled look on her face. "Then who did?" **_

_**I took a deep breath and said, "Odd." Yumi apologized and gave me a hug before she, Sissi and me left to talk to Ulrich. He was hanging out with Odd by the vending machines, and he gave me the same greeting Yumi did. Like Yumi, he asked who really asked me out. But instead of me answering, Odd spoke up. **_

_**"I did," he began. " and I still haven't gotten an answer Rayne." I heart started bounding as he asked if I would go out with him. **_

_**"O-odd," I began, sweat now starting to come. "I-I w-w-would..." Everyone was just staring at me, waiting for an answer. Finally, I said something… just one word, "Yes." **_

(Memory eight)

**_"You wouldn't happen to be Rayne Mimori, would you?" I looked up to see a black haired boy with handsome blue eyes. _**

_**"Rayne? Are you there?" Odd and the others had finally made it to Lyoko. **_

_**"Hey, keep an ear out for the name Jet Hatori." said the boy who was holding me, and without another word, he kissed me.**_

(Memory nine)

**_"Hey, what's up with you and Jet?" You were a bit shocked by his sudden change in personality. _**

_**"Nothing... why?" I asked. I couldn't understand why Odd was acting so strange. His normal happy disposition was being replaced by a serious look of jealousy. I suddenly smiled and said, "Don't worry, nothing can tear me away from you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered class.**_

(Memory ten)

**_"I am here to take you back to our creator...XANA." Jet begins to smile wickedly, and I turned to find my friends. I see Odd walking up to me, a wave of relief floods me. I was about to go over to him, when Jet's cold hand grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. I was completely shocked, and I could almost see Odd's hurt face looking at me. I pushed Jet off of me and go over to Odd. His expression was blank. It was almost as if his mind was wiped clean. _**

_**"Odd?" I said cautiously. He finally came to his senses and turns away. I was about to call after him when Jeremy and Aelita walked up to me. A worried looked played across their faces. **_

_**"XANA." was all that was heard. For some strange reason, all the noise around me began to die down. I saw everyone moving around and talking to each other, but I just couldn't hear it. Everything started to go black, and as I felt myself fall, the only thing I could hear was the cold laughter of Jet.**_

(Memory eleven)

**_I tried to catch Odd's gaze, but when I did, I didn't like what happened. Sure, I managed to get him to look at me, but it was a look of hurt, anger, and pain. He gave me an icy glare that made me stop in my tracks. He turned to head into the scanner, but I had pulled him to face me. _**

_**"What?" he snapped. I was really surprised. **_

_**"Odd, are you okay? You seem really upset, and you keep on glaring at me." I said. **_

_**"Oh, rally? I hadn't noticed." he said icily. I was on the verge of tears, but I just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay. **_

_**"Odd, please..." I pleaded, but he cut me off. **_

_**"Please what? I saw you. I saw you kissing Jet. What was that about, huh? I thought that you liked me!" he half yelled. The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks. There was a large not in my throat, and I couldn't seem to say anything. Instead, I pushed past him and went into the scanner. The tears weren't going to let up, and they were still coming even when I got on Lyoko.**_

(Memory twelve)

_**I was inside the tower, a place that I had never been to on Lyoko. Everything was a digital electric blue. I could see the information and files zooming up and down along the walls around me. It really was a great site, but XANA had interrupted my last moment of peace. A sharp pain grew inside my head, and I felt like it was going to explode. A cold laugh filled my ears, and you no matter how hard I tried to scream, I just couldn't. **_

_**"Hahahahaha! Finally, my child, you have returned to me." came an unearthly voice. It was XANA. Even though it was the first time I had ever heard him, I knew it was him. **_

_What is he talking about?**' I thought through the on going pain. **_

_**"Don't you know? I am your creator. I am the reason that you exist. You were created to destroy Earth. Unfortunately, during the transfer process, your memory was wiped blank." I didn't know what to say. Another surge of pain went through my head, and an image of Jet came to me. Things were getting clearer. **_

_**"That's why you created Jet! You made him to get to me!!" I managed to say. XANA's laughter filled my head again. **_

_**"Yes," he chuckled. "And now that I have you... I can complete the process in making you the ultimate weapon!" The pain in my head grew even more as I let out an earsplitting scream.**_

I stumbled backwards, and Odd gave me a strange look.

"Oh, I'm just tired too." I said trying to cover up my weird behavior. "Go on home. You need your rest." I urged them, and after a few last looks at me, they left. It had been at least a couple of hours since the others had left, and I was once again, lying on the floor.

**_'What do those images mean? Are they memories?'_** I kept thinking to myself. I lifted a hand to my cheek where Odd kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked aloud. A sudden familiar pain surged through my head and stomach.

"Hahahahahahahahahha!!" the oh-so familiar voice boomed in my head. I hated that voice, because I just knew it was the cause of all my suffering. I tried to do something, but for some strange reason, I couldn't. The voice started to sound from within me again. "I claim this vessel as my own! Obey me!" More pain surged through me, and I soon lost all control.


	14. Chapter 14

II was indeed possessed by XANA. Although, I still had a sense of who I was. My legs suddenly started off at a running pace towards the ladder. From there I left the factory, and ran towards Kadic Academy.

**JEREMY'S POV**

I felt really bad for Odd. This whole thing about Rayne is really tearing him apart. Although, I couldn't help but think that she may be hiding something. The way she ushered us out of the factory was kinda strange. I was then brought out of my thoughts by and alarm that had gone off on my computer. I viewed the screen, and my eyes filled with terror. XANA had launched an attack, and I could only guess what would happen.

**ODD'S POV**

Ulrich and I stayed quiet as the time passed, but the silence didn't last long. Pounding footsteps came down the halls and stopped at our bedroom. Jeremy burst in panting like a dog.

"XANA...attack...Rayne...trouble." As soon as I heard these words, I jolted up from my bed as did Ulrich. The three of us ran over to Aelita's room, and Ulrich called Yumi. We all met outside the school.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's the emergency?" Yumi asked as she arrived. Aelita informed Yumi of what was happening, only to be attacked. Rayne stood behind where Aelita was, her eyes glazed over, and XANA's mark pulsing through her. Tears had already started to fall, but her actions did not falter. XANA had complete control over, and we did the only thing we could do; we ran. The whole way to the factory, Rayne kept on throwing everything she had at us. I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt a large pain in my back, and I passed out.

I woke up in the factory. Rayne was at the super computer, and I could sense that she was still possessed. From what I could tell, Rayne was setting up the transfer sequence for two of the scanners. Then it hit me, she was gonna send herself, the ultimate weapon, and Aelita, the keys to Lyoko. I had to do something. I quietly snuck over to the ladder and climbed down. I noticed that Aelita was out cold in one of the scanners, so I quietly pulled her out and placed myself inside. The metal doors closed, and I soon felt the familiar sensation of being virtualized. 

**on Lyoko**

I fell to the ground inside Sector Five. I supposed that XANA was gonna bring Aelita here so he can bring out the scyphazoa. I stood there for a while, until I heard someone else fall beside me. A sharp pain came to my side. Rayne was staring to fight me, but I didn't want to hurt her, so all I did was block her attacks. She finally said something after a few minutes, but her voice was contorted. It wasn't her own; it was XANA.

"You fool. Don't you realize that you can't win? The girl you loved is long gone! So give up!" She pushed a large ball of energy through me, and I fell to the ground. One large main tower came up from the floor. It was the tower that XANA was going to use to get Rayne's power.

"RAYNE! LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME! DON'T LET XANA CONTROL YOU! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!!! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!!! JUST DON'T LET XANA GET TO YOU!" Tears were actually starting to fall from my digital eyes. For a moment, Rayne just stood over me with a wicked grin, but then her expression changed. It was look of pain and sorrow. For a split second, she had gotten control, but after that, the same twisted smile came over her. Without a second glance, she took off into the tower. I tried to run after her, but I was stopped by a creeper. I felt the swift pain shoot through me, and I was brought back to Earth.

**Inside the tower**

XANA had brought me into the tower to transfer the power and make me lose my life. I was trying so hard to stop it all, but there was nothing I could do. I then remembered what Odd had done for me. He had tried so hard to bring me to my senses, and for a moment, it had worked. Feelings of how I felt began to consume me and overthrow XANA. I was soon free of his control, but I was locked inside the tower.


	15. Chapter 15

**ODD'S POV**

**At the super computer**

I made my way back into the other room, and everyone else was surrounding the computer. Jeremy had his earpiece in, hoping that maybe he could get some kind of link to Rayne. We all sat in silence as Jeremy fiddled with the keyboard. After minutes passed, Jeremy screamed in pain, and ripped the cord of the headphone out of the computer. A shrill ringing filled the room and, we all clasped our hands to our ears. As quickly as it came, it had left, and a voice filled the area.

"I'm sorry. I have caused you guys so much trouble. I have managed to through off XANA's control, and I have found that there is only one way to save you. I must sacrifice myself and do one last return trip to the past." Rayne's voice continued to echo in my ears before I let it sink in.

"NO!" I screamed, and everyone just stared at me. "NO RAYNE! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

"I'm sorry Odd, but I have to." she said, and a white light filled the room, bringing everything back to the past. "Return to the past now." I tried to call out to Rayne, but it was no use. The last thing I heard from her was just one thing. "Odd, I love you."

We all arrived back by the vending machines after the return trip. I recognized the setting. It was the day when I first Rayne. I looked over at my friends, but they were too preoccupied. They had huge smiles on, and I couldn't understand why. It wasn't a time to smile. Our closest friend and my girlfriend had just sacrificed herself to save us all.

"Hey, Odd. Look!" Jeremy said while pointing to something behind me. I reluctantly turned around to see a lavender haired girl. When she turned and saw me, that familiar smile of hers played across her lips, and she came running into my arms. I started to stroke her soft hair as she stared up at me with her green eyes.

"I love you too... Rayne."


End file.
